disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Brooms
The Magic Brooms are characters from Walt Disney's third feature film Fantasia. They are the primary antagonists in "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" segment. They have become famous since their release and have been cast in many Disney related productions and events. Despite their antagonistic roles in the film, this does not carry out in later appearances and are seen to be good friends with Mickey Mouse. Background ﻿Designs The brooms are besom brooms with brown handles and yellow bristles. They have been animated by magic, and have sprouted thin, brown arms and four-fingered hands as a result. Their bristles are their "legs". The brooms are constantly seen carrying one brown bucket of water in each hand. Each bucket has a silver handle and two silver hoops around them. Appearances Fantasia and Fantasia 2000 In the film, one of the brooms become alive once Mickey bring them to life. He done the spell in order for the broom to do the work instead. The plan goes by smoothly until Mickey falls asleep and wakes up hours later once the building is flooded. Mickey tries to stop the broom but it does not work. Mickey then takes an axe and chops the broom to pieces. From the two halves, as well as the scattered splinters, and entire army of water-carrying brooms arises, and the entire room is soon filled with water. Eventually, Mickey's master Yen Sid comes and ends the chaos. Who Framed Roger Rabbit The brooms made a cameo appearance in the film. Darkwing Duck Two brooms made a cameo appearance in the Darkwing Duck episode "Hot Spells". When they appear, Beezlebub is peeved that they don't do windows. House of Mouse In the television series House of Mouse the brooms makes cameos along with many other Disney characters. In the show, the brooms work at the club as the janitors and are frequently seen sweeping with modern brooms as a joke. Disney Parks The magic brooms are seen in parades at Disney Parks around the world. They are seen along with Mickey Mouse's float. Fantasmic! The brooms appear in the first act during a bubble sequence featuring Sorcerer Mickey. Kingdom Hearts (series) Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II Brooms appear in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II as housekeepers. They are constantly working and too busy to talk to Sora and company. They are found in Disney Castle Library in Kingdom Hearts II, and can only be seen in a cutscene in Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the Brooms are present to capture Pete by the orders of Queen Minnie to banish him to another dimension. Epic Mickey The brooms appear in the Fantasia based transition stages and in the ending credits animation chasing a Blotling. They also serve as inspiration for the Sweeper Blotlings. Miscellaneous The magic brooms are seen in many Disney specials usually dealing with special events such as Mickey Mouse's birthday. Gallery 4541840941_41cb7a83b1.jpg|Magic Brooms Topiary 158px-436px-BroomKH.jpg|Brooms in Kingdom Hearts (series) Brooms.png|Brooms with Pete in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep broom.gif|Brooms Trivia es:Las Escobas Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Fantasia characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who turn good Category:Royalty Category:Magical Objects Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Epic Mickey characters